


Traverse

by apathyinreverie



Series: Crack the skies [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Sometimes Alec really can’t help but wonder where Magnus even meets these people.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Reborn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Crack the skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818058
Comments: 49
Kudos: 339





	Traverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitarakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitarakit/gifts).



> For Kitarakit, as thanks for the inspiration :)

“Who are you?”

Alec blinks down the barrel of the gun currently pointing straight at his head, but doesn’t really bother reacting beyond that. Instead, he barely keeps himself from sighing out loud.

After almost five years of being married to Magnus, he has long since gotten used to strangers randomly popping up in the loft and acting as though they not only have every right to be here but also as though it were on _them_ to defend the loft from any interlopers. Never mind that they themselves very much fall into that category.

Like this guy for example.

Alec eyes the rather fancy-looking suit, the fedora, gaze briefly catching on the weirdly curled sideburns. And, sure, he can sense the danger radiating off of this guy, can tell this man is definitely a trained fighter, can feel some sort of power he has never felt before humming in the air around them.

But, well, these days there really isn’t much that still gives Alec real pause anymore.

So, he just raises an eyebrow at the man still pointing a gun a him and comments casually, “Seeing as you are in my home, why don’t you tell me who you are first.”

The guy’s eyes narrow. “ _Your_ home.”

“Hm,” Alec hums in agreement, still not bothering to get up from his seat on the couch where he had been reading a book on demon lore while he waited for Magnus to return from his errand.

The man in front of him tilts his head slightly, posture relaxed but eyes sharp and attentive as he asks, “Where is Magnus, then?”

“Out,” Alec returns. “Should be back in an hour or so.”

The guy scrutinizes him for another couple of seconds, before finally lowering the gun. Which then proceeds to turn into a little green chameleon of all things - promptly giving Alec flashbacks of the last time he saw a chameleon in Magnus’ loft and all the drama that had surrounded that time and, by the angel, he hopes this isn't some sort of sign of the drama this guy might bring into their lives - and which immediately scampers up the man's arm before settling on the brim of his hat.

Because why wouldn’t an inanimate object transform into a little reptile which is now eyeing Alec with the exact same suspicious expression as its… wielder? Owner? Pet human?

“Reborn,” the man finally announces in a tone that tells Alec it’s actually meant to be an introduction. “World’s Greatest Hitman.”

He gives a nod. “Alec,” he returns lazily, before just going right back to reading his book.

He can still see the smirk tilting the man's lips as he observes Alec, before he glances around the living room of the loft and finally takes a seat in one of the armchairs, sprawling into a lazy slouch across from Alec.

A couple of seconds of silence.

“I could really do with some coffee while I wait,” the guy then provides leadingly.

Alec just hums in vague acknowledgement, not even looking up from his book as he flips to the next page. If this guy can break into their home like he owns it, he can damn well go find the kitchen on his own as well and make his own coffee.

Sometimes Alec really can’t help but wonder where Magnus even meets these people.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got this entire collection of scenes with characters from various animes showing up at the loft, looking for Magnus (it's kind of the anime version of my Strays In Trouble series, though there is generally no worldbuilding or even all that much plot, and instead they are more about the humor of various colorful characters popping up randomly in Malec's married life ^^) But I never got around to posting any of them. So, now that I have been inspired by the lovely **Kitarakit** to post this one, I might add a couple of the others as well. And if anyone has any ideas for potential anime crossovers to add, let me know :D I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D


End file.
